<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[HP][SBSS]Is This Happiness by gwjkl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982455">[HP][SBSS]Is This Happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl'>gwjkl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP - Black&amp;Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 与其他角色（oc）发生性关系, 双站街, 后续可能会提及角色被rape, 无魔法</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>分级：NC17<br/>警告：双站街！无魔法！与其他角色（oc）发生性关系！后续可能会提及角色被rape！！！不能接受请关掉！！！！如果在阅读的时候引起不适请立刻关掉！！！！！！<br/>梗概：西弗勒斯第一次遇到西里斯时，西里斯在等活，而他发烧了<br/>其他：标题还是lana del rey的歌，虽然文的内容跟歌毫无关系</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape, 犬蝠</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HP - Black&amp;Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[HP][SBSS]Is This Happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>前文西里斯视角《俗世欢喜》<br/>后面走向是治愈向</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>西弗勒斯闪身晃进酒吧的卫生间，锁上了门，将嘈杂的人声隔绝在外。他用冷水洗了把微微发热的脸，试图得到片刻喘息。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>稍微清醒些后，他抬头就着惨淡灯光看镜子里自己的脸。那张脸——蜡黄且刻薄，双颊毫无血色，与他每天中午在自己残破的小公寓里看到的脸一模一样。他用手抹掉了脸上残余的水，看到有些流到了脖子上的吻痕，合着镜子中的满墙涂鸦，莫名色情。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>时到如今他已经放弃了靠脸吃饭。这行看的又不只是脸。他擦掉了脖子上的水，将吻痕揉得更肿——那是个恶意的标记。镜子上方用黑色喷漆写着大大的“BITCH!”，西弗勒斯在镜子里对自己冷笑一声。是啊，他就是。吻痕在他身上不代表爱与占有，代表的是被使用过。追求爱与被爱的鸡都死的很惨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他最后抬眼瞟了下那句“BITCH!”，离开了卫生间。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>外面又吵又黑，英国人乐于将自己溺死在酒吧里。但西弗勒斯今晚注定是在这群酒鬼里揽不到任何生意了，酒吧保安站在几步之外，像一堵墙般拦住了他的所有机会。西弗勒斯自知理亏，他没在这里交过保护费。他看着保安没有表情的脸，想微笑，想假装善意，但咬着牙根也笑不出来，最后看起来倒狰狞得像被迫吞了精液。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>保安向门外一指，他就只能乖顺地向门外走去。他恨这个。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>卫生间在酒吧的最里面。现在长吧台已经坐满了，卡座也坐了一半。酒吧内几乎没有光，西弗勒斯走过这些脸这些腿这些酒杯，他们观赏他评价他挑剔他：“看那张丑脸，倒贴钱我也不上”，“看他脖子”，“他瘦得像在吸毒”……保安跟在他的身后，沉默地逼迫他继续向前。西弗勒斯咬着牙，头越来越晕，胃里越来越酸，他想吐在这些人的靴子上。显然他自己不对劲。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>他脑子里已经没有刻薄话了，只有纯粹的恨意。有时候他单纯希望这群人全死掉，有时候他更希望自己死掉。也许吸毒了他还能死得快点。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>而外面还在下雨。把西弗勒斯推入雨中后，保安对他耸了耸肩，意思是他也没办法。寒风裹着雨瞬间将西弗勒斯半潮的外衣淋得更湿，他绝望地站在酒吧门口。这雨已经下了一天。伦敦永远在下雨。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>寒风冷雨中，有个男人从酒吧里走出来，见下雨就拉上了兜帽，西弗勒斯甚至看不清他的脸：“多少钱？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>在旁边小巷的屋檐下西弗勒斯给了男的一个口活。那屋檐只够遮住一个人，西弗勒斯蹲在雨和尿液和大麻的气味中，阴茎腥臭，他边吸边抖，强压着胃液的翻滚。风雨浇在他背上，将他的外衣和衬衫全淋湿了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“加个活，做全套。”他的顾客突然说，可能因为西弗勒斯为了尽快结束，用尽了技巧。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>于是西弗勒斯勉强地站起来，他觉得自己已经要站不住了，头一炸一炸的疼。男人让他脱了外套，把他按在墙上，用了西弗勒斯给的套子。草草插入时西弗勒斯发出一声悲鸣，他把脸埋在手臂里，身体凭着肌肉记忆顺从地律动。他的额头烧得像火，隔着潮湿的衬衫，湿热地贴在手臂上。头被阴茎撞击得更疼，钉着他的仿佛是一个锤子，每一下都要把他砸烂。在这种痛苦里西弗勒斯完全硬不起来。他只想快点结束，或者直接死掉。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>结束后好歹客人给了他全款，“你下次要多叫几声，我就给小费。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>西弗勒斯的回应是穿好了裤子，靠在墙上，让这无知的客人先行离开。那背影很快融入了雨中。我希望我今天就死掉。他潮湿地、发抖地，昏昏沉沉地对那个人说，对自己说，对上帝说（如果上帝真的存在）——靠着出卖肉体，他已经苟活够久了。而他已经不相信自己拥有灵魂了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>所以死也没什么遗憾的；做这一行的有很多下场，发烧病死甚至是个好选择。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>他这样昏昏沉沉地歇了一会，又昏昏沉沉地走出巷子。雨似乎小了些。有个同行站在巷子口抽烟，生面孔，西弗勒斯没有见过他——那实在是张好看的脸，见过就不会忘记；再加上身材穿着，西弗勒斯知道这人要价会比他高。面对竞争，西弗勒斯试图让自己看起来好一些，擦了擦嘴上似乎残留的精液。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>对方站在屋檐下躲雨，看着他，心不在焉地抽烟。西弗勒斯不觉得自己有什么好看的，他走起来不舒服，看起来更是糟透了。但他的大脑已经烧得难以思考、甚至维持骄傲了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>于是西弗勒斯问，“介意把烟头给我抽吗？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>幸运的是，对方没有拒绝，将快烧尽的香烟递给他，问，“生意怎么样？”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>烟不是什么好烟，也没剩多少，西弗勒斯接过来，猛吸一口就烧尽了——但尼古丁让他活过来一点。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“下雨，不太好。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>西弗勒斯把烟头扔在地上，用鞋来回碾它。他不知道还能说什么，这行里他没交过朋友。尼古丁在他身体内引发了一连串变化，他现在觉得冷了，抖开滴水的大衣，可裹紧了还是发冷。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“我叫查尔斯。”对方伸出手。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>西弗勒斯迟疑了一下。这是同行，也是竞争对手，可他毕竟给了自己一个烟头。“乔治。”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>这都不是真名，两人心知肚明。“查尔斯”说要去别的地方转转。西弗勒斯知道这是对方的善意，不希望两人之间有生意竞争。西弗勒斯点了点头，表示自己明白了。他的确感激这微末的善意。善意在他的生活里比钱还稀少。</p>
</div><div>
  <p>很快这里又只有他一个人了。夜晚已经彻底变深，西弗勒斯裹着外衣坐下，也许歇一会，他就有力气再去找个活了。</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>